Gohan and Videl A New Life Together
by vampirebee
Summary: A story about G&V's lives together in the 10 year gap after the maijin buu saga..Really cute, please read & review. WARNING TIME TRANSITION BACKWARDS IN CHAPTER 2. Chapter 14 UP! ALL DBZ RIGHTS BELONG TO AKIRA TORIYAMA
1. Chapter 1 Positive

Gohan and Videl- A new life togther... chapter 1 (enjoy)

* * *

"It's positive." Videl looked at the little plastic stick, numb with shock.

"Positive?... but that means..." Gohan trailed off, awestruck.

"It means we're going to be parents!" Videl screamed jumping up and down with happiness. She flung her arms around Gohan's neck, who swung her around ecstatically.

"Oh my gosh, there's a little baby growing in there", Gohan said gently poking her flat tummy.

"I know, can you believe it? Oh our families are going to be so happy" Videl beamed, hugging Gohan hard. Gohan looked at Videl taking in her beauty. Barely two weeks pregnant, she was already glowing. He couldn't believe how lucky he was have her as the mother-to-be of his child.

"Lets go tell your parents now Gohan, and then we can go visit my dad!" Videl couldn't stop grinning. She was going to be a mommy!

"Sure my beloved, anything you want", and before leaving the bathhroom, Gohan pulled her into a loving embrace. Butterflies erupted in Videl's already occupied abdoman, and she returned the kiss eagerly.

'Life couldn't get much better' Videl thought, as she walked across the path to her parents-in law's house, hand in hand with Gohan.

"Mom, dad! Are you home?" Gohan called as he pushed open the front door, which was ajar.

"Gohan, honey is that you?" Chichi asked as she appeared around the kitchen door drying her hands on her apron.

"Mom where's dad and Goten? There's something we want to tell you all", Gohan said, leading Videl to the sofa.

"There outside sparring... Is everything ok kids?" Chichi asked, her eyes flickering between the two.

"Everything's perfect mom" Gohan said giving Videl's hand a sqeeze.

"I'll go get them", he offered, leaving the little house.

Gohan tracked their ki and flew to where they were training, two miles from home. As he came upon them he saw his dad throw a punch at his thirteen year old brother who blocked it (with difficulty) and then he threw some space between them before squaring off again. Gohan laughed happily at the bonding. It was so good to see them catch up after missed years...

"Hey bro!" Goten called when he spotted his big brother.

"Gohan! I didn't see you there." Goku stopped fighting and flew over to his first born son.

"What brings you here? Surely you're not looking to spar!?" Goku asked, eyes widening, for everyone knew that gohan had put away the training gi when he got married, to concentrate on Videl and work.

Gohan laughed. "No dad, sorry, I'm not. But I would like to tell you and Goten something... but back at the house", and with that he flew off. Goku and Goten had no choice but to abandon their training and follow.

In the little house everyone gathered in the living room, holding their breath. Gohan and Videl stood before them all, smiling widely. The tension was palpable.

"Dad, mom, Goten as I've said there's something Videl and I want to tell you..." Gohan started, then he turned towards Videl who squealed "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone jumped up excitedly. "Oh Gohan, Videl! This is wonderful!" Chichi said hugging them both then suddenly bursting into tears.

Goku clapped Gohan on the back, saying how proud he was of him. He then turned to Videl and said "I never had a daughter Videl, but having you as the mother-to-be of my grandchild is even better. I couldn't be happier for you both" he finished hugging her hard.

"Oh Goku thank you so much, that was beautiful..." Videl said letting the tears brimming behind her eyes escape.

"Gosh Gohan this is so cool! You're gonna be a dad! And that means I'm going to be an uncle!" Goten yelled high-fiving his brother and hugging Videl. They both laughed.

"Videl I understand these kind of pregnancies better than anyone, except of course Bulma, and I'll be here for you all along ok?" Chichi said hugging her daughter-in law again. Videl whispered thank you, overwhelmed by their kind words and great reception of the news.

Gohan and Videl stayed at the Son household for a couple more hours, discussing everything from the first trimester to the child's high school. "We'll probably send him or her to Orange Star High, where we met" Videl said, looking across at Gohan lovingly.

"I think that would be a super idea" Goku said, standing up stretching. "Um Chichi, what's for lunch?". Everyone laughed and Videl and Gohan said their goodbyes, saying they had to tell Hercule the news.

As they drove to Satan City, Videl stroked her stomach gently, 'Just nine months! she thought to herself. Then it occured to her.

"Gohan we should make an appointment with our doctor right away, to make arrangements. I'll call him now", she said, dialling the number on the video car phone. "Hello this is Videl-Satan-Son, I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Kung Li. Its an emergency." Gohan threw Videl a sidelong glance. Why was it an emergency? Videl caught the look and merely smiled slightly.

"Ok Mrs. Son, he will be able to see you as soon as you get here" said the secretary coming back to the video phone after consulting the doctor.

"Really, he has no other appointments?"

"Well he said if his favourite patient needs to see him then no, he has no other appointments" the secretary smiled.

"Ok perfect see you soon." Videl clicked off the phone and then she turned to Gohan. "Well there are some advantages as having the 'world champ' for your dad" Videl laughed.

"Yeah true" Gohan smirked. "So Vid how come its an emergency?"

"Well i know we just spent the afternoon talking about it with your family, but then I realised all we had to go on was a little stick. I just want to be 100 sure!"

"Gosh I'm pretty convinced we're pregnant! Oh well if thats what'll make you happy hun. So we'll see the doc then your dad. How do you think he'll take it?"

Videl thought for a moment, then said "He'll be ecstatic. He always wanted me to continue the bloodline, **_but_**, only with someone suitable!" she giggled rubbing Gohan on the arm, "I think you've proven yourself, don't you?" She then squeezed his leg.

This gentle contact Videl often engaged in was for some reason more arousing than usual. Maybe it was because everything Videl did was sexy to Gohan. Or maybe it was because she was reeking of hormones. And it smelled _delicious. _He grinned, "If you keep that up Videl I'm gonna hit a tree!" Videl giggled again, feeling more aroused too. Then she did something she never usually did. She began to unbuckle his belt around his jeans, while he was driving.

"I figured-" she said as she unzipped his jeans and unbuttoned his boxers, "- that because we won't be able to do _it _for a while, that maybe I should so this to you more often." And with that she went down on him. Gohan was so turned on now he **_had_** to pull over.

As videl went at it he stopped her, struck with a kinky idea. "You know I'm not a selfish lover Videl-" and with that he slid up under her skirt to return the favour. "Oh and don't fell he have to stop on my account" he added wickedly. Videl gasped as he felt his tongue on her. She hoisted herself into a more comfortable position (him under, her over) and continued where she left off.

"Thats one to remember" Gohan said as he zipped himself back up, a cocky grin across his face. Videl laughed. She was almost turned on all over again.

"Oh its four o' clock we better get going." Gohan started up the engine, while Videl leaned back with a satisfied grin spreading across her own face.

"It's official Videl. You're going to be a mommy!" Doctor Kung Li said, shaking both their hands and hugging Videl. "Oh Videl I remember when I delivered you, and now look! You're going to have a baby yourself!" He chortled nostalgically.

"This is wonderful Dr. we couldn't be happier!" Gohan hugged Videl. "So can we make the necessary arrangements?" Gohan asked.

"Oh yes indeed, son, yes indeed!" Dr. Li gave them the numbers of a private gynecologist and peadiatrician. "Its gotten so technical nowadays. Gone are the days when the family doctor could deliver your brood!" Dr. Li chuckled. "Now I'll have my secretary call Dr. Kinishia, your gynecologist, to make your first appointment. She'll be your guide and tell you everything you need to know. Now have these to be going on with", he handed them some pamphlets. "You're going to need them sonny" he said referring to Gohan and then he saw them off.

"Wow there's a lot involved isn't there" Gohan said flicking through the leaflets.

"Uh-huh, but we'll manage just fine" Videl said giving him a reassuring kiss.

Hercule and Maijin Buu danced with joy at the news. Both hugged the couple and Mr. Satan immediately put a dozen maids at Videl's disposal who quickly ushered them away, telling her father taht they were going to manage this pregnancy as husband and wife. He cried happy tears as he saw his only daughter and her husband off who were embarking on the most important journey of their lives- parenthood.

* * *

**Author's notes: wow finally I put it up! ok so I will be uploading more chapters regularly, so I hoped you enjoyed this one and let me know what you thought! Thanks, vampirebee **


	2. Chapter 2 Two Buds Yearning To Blossom

Chapter 2; Two Buds, Yearning To Blossom:

* * *

"Gohan you big idiot! I've been so worried about you!" Videl cried hitting him on the shoulders and then nuzzling into his chest.

"Gosh Videl I'm sorry..." Gohan mumbled rubbing the back of his head. Then he held her close and took in the scent of hair...so warm and alive, like her.

"B-but you did it. You defeated him! Evil Buu is gone!" she said holding him tight. Gohan laughed and held her back to look at her, with a loving grin on his lips. She stared into his ebony eyes, her own azur eyes burning with love and fierce admiration. He then leaned in and kissed her.

The happiness and anticipation she felt erupted within her like a volcano too long dormant or dam bursting with a build up of water. She just let her love flow between them and drowned in his embrace.

Soon the remaining Saiyans joined them and all of Kami's lookout became mesmerised by their display of affection, but quickly snapped out of it.

Chichi and Goku laughed with joy and then kissed one another. Their own kiss deepened. After all it had been seven years and in that time they had had another son, their first born grew up, got his straight A's and fell in love. But Chichi didn't care about school right now. The man she loved most in the world was kissing her in a way she knew there was more to come tonight.

Videl and Gohan broke apart, grinning. This was the best moment of their lives so far and both knew there was many more to come.

Its ironic how a demonic pink being, hell bent on destruction could wreak so much havoc, turn good, accidently release another part of itself which in turn absorbed people and finally became an evil kid and most powerful being in the universe, could bring people together. Like Goku with his family and indeed this budding couple who needed earth's near demise to fianlly make them bloom. But we all know it was ineviatble really...

* * *

A/N: Ok well that was chapter two! I will keep uploading but I do love reviews (no matter how critical) and would greatly appreciate them and oh well yes please be kind! Oh btw since I didn't say it in the other chapter I don't own DBZ, that great honor is Akira Toryiamas... 


	3. Chapter 3 The L word

**A/N: This is chapter 3, I worked hard on it and would greatly appreciate some positive reviews. I do not own DBZ (I wish) **

**p.s. The previous chapter was criticized for being too short... If a chapter is short so what? Each chapter is valid to the story and shouldn't be lengthened unnecessarily or slotted into another chapter to make it look longer... appreciate the chapter itself and not the dynamics (although spelling and grammar is important). I'm now finished my rant so please enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 3; The L word

* * *

"Hey Videl" Gohan said as he slid his strong arms around her slim frame.

"Gohan I'm trying to get my books" Videl giggled, but didn't stop him squeezing her tight.

"I have to do this, so I know its for real" he laughed kissing her neck. 'He's so adorable' Videl thought as she turned to face him. His sexy grin widened in response to her own smile and he leaned in and kissed her.

The corridor was quite empty now, but the bell hadn't yet gone. They had another minute of heaven before the bell toll would make them come crashing back down to earth.

"You look gorgeous today, like everyday. I just can't get enough" he whispered as she hugged his midriff. Ever since their kiss on Kami's lookout, Gohan had really opened up about his feelings to Videl and became a lot more affectionate and confident with her. She loved how the shy, boy-next-door type she'd fallen for wasn't afraid to show her how he felt in the way he hugged and kissed her and complimented her all the time. She knew he was being genuine because she knew Gohan couldn't be anything but. After learning his life story she realised Gohan would never let anyone in who wasn't the one. It made her deleriously happy that it was her. Even having her fake of father steal his glory didn't put him off. Gohan was just too sweet.

"Well when you're going out with the hottest guy on the planet, you try a little harder in the morning" she said playfully with a sidelong grin. They broke apart and set off hand in hand to class. No one begrudged their love. All were happy to see that the seemingly ultra tough, tomboy exterior that was Videl had been cracked by the cute new boy with the puppy dog eyes. Even Sharpener had accepted she would never be his. Besides Erasa was more his type anyway. Prom Queen and Quarter Back; a match made in Highschool Heaven.

History dragged by unbearably slowly for most of the O.S.H senior students, but to Videl and Gohan it went far too quickly. They spent the hour smiling at the other, flicking notes, playing footsie under the desk and they didn't take in a word all lesson. Both being straight A students, they could afford to slack off now and again. They also had the occupation of being the Saiyaman Duo which kept them busy too. Whenever Videl was called on, she would leave and wait for Gohan, who in turn would create an excuse to leave and follow her out to once again halt crime in Satan city or anywhere else they were needed. All in time for 4th period!

However if either were feeling a bit playful they would occasionaly pretend there there was a crime to be stopped and leave together to 'fight it'. On these occasions the couple would go to the park and spend the hour enjoying the other's company. The perfect crime

The rest of the day passed uneventfully except for the huge diamond heist the duo had to stop at noon. At 3:30 when the bell tolled for the end of school Videl and Gohan gathered their things and headed for Mt. Pioazu. **(A.N I have to find right spelling of Gohan's home, if anyone knows let me know)**

Chichi welcomed them at the door. "Hello kids! Videl its nice to have you here again! Please won't you stay for dinner?" Chichi asked her ushering them into the kitchen, where Goku was doing a junior jigsaw puzzle with Goten.

"I'd love to Chichi, any excuse to eat your cooking!" Videl said enthusiastically.

"Videl!" Goten jumped off his chair and ran to hug the girl whom he gotten so fond of since before the World Tournament.

"Hey Goten, what you doing there?" Videl asked as she let the little seven year old lead her to the table.

"My daddy is helping me do a jigsaw puzzle" Goten said proudly jumping into his father's lap.

"Hey Videl, nice to see you again! Sorry I missed you yesterday but Gotenks wanted to spar!" Goku laughed tickling the child on his lap who started to squel and laugh.

"Mom we're gonna do our homework now, ok?" Gohan said eager to have Videl to himself again. Although he was glad that they liked her so much, it ment no problems in the future.

"Fine dear, I'll you when dinner is ready. Goten come here, I'll show you how to make egg fried rice! And maybe daddy would like to learn too?" Chichi smiled as Goku carried his son over and gave her a kiss.

'Such a happy family' Videl thought as they walked up the stairs.

They put their books on the desk and sat on the bed and looked at each other. They both had something on their minds and now was a good a time as ever. Besides the topics may be related.

"Gohan-"

"Videl-"! They laughed and Gohan said "You first". But Videl was more curious about what Gohan had to say.

"No you then me" she smiled.

"Ok well Videl this has been on my mind since Majin Buu...which was three weeks ago. I know I have to say this now, but I didn't before because I didn't know if you felt the same..." Videl's heart started beating faster. Was he going to say what she thought/ hoped he'd say?

Gohan took a deep breath and looked into the violet eyes he had become so familiar with. The way they grew brighter and wider when she was excited. The way they narrowed when she suspected something or was mad. The way they became softer and filled with tears when she was upset...And the way they just stared back into his own offering her undivided attention. Did Gohan possibly see what _he_ felt in those eyes. Did that mean she felt the same?

"Videl I love you... I've never loved someone so much in my life. You bring out the best in me, you're the voice in my head guiding me and you pick me up when I fall." Gohan said in a rush grabbing her small hands.

"Oh Gohan I love you too, I've always loved you! That's what I wanted to tell you! Ever since the day I first met you I couldn't describe what I felt for you. It was just this underlying attraction. Then we became so close through the whole Majijn Buu fiasco...I knew then it was love and the idea of losing you tore me apart. But then you came back to me and as you held me I never wanted to leave your side again."

Videl hugged Gohan so suddenly that he fell off the bed. Both laughed and enjoyed a kiss for a long time. As Gohan held her there, he tried to think of a time he was happier. He couldn't.

Goku heard the thump of a body hit the floor above. What were the kids doing? Surely not sparring in the house!? Goku had to know. He let go of Chichi whom he had been holding onto as Goten sat on the counter and watched her cook. "I'll be right back" he kissed her on the cheek and tiptoed up the stairs. Gohan's door was open. He could see two pairs of feet on the floor. Had the kids collapsed? He rushed in and saw that they hadn't fainted but were merely enjoying a full makeout session in the floor.

He turned crimson and stuttered an apology as the mortified teenagers jumped up, fixed themselves and began opening their books.

"Um I'll be going now" Goku said trying to stifle the laughter waiting to erupt within him.

"Wait till I tell Chichi. Better do it when Videl's gone, I don't think Chichi would be able to contain her excitement!" he chuckled to himself going back down the stairs to place his arms around his wife once again.

It was moments like this Goku loved most. His son was in love, his second child was the cutest kid in the world and his wife couldn't stop smiling at having all her family again. He had missed her so much... but he was back now and he wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 3 and I will upload chaper 4 soon, but only if _this_ chapter is well recieved. In the next chapter they're on to college! Please review!- vampirebee**


	4. Chapter 4 Going Away To College

**A/N: Wow I'm uploading a lot faster than I expected but sure there you go! This is chapter 4. I think you'll like this one, although there's not so much fluff, just kinda the formalities of going to college! Please read & review! I don't own DBZ (I wish!)**

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" Chichi's furrowed brow scanned the contents packed into the Capsule Corp. chopper.

"Yeah mom we're all set!" Gohan said trying to sooth his over cautious mother who was positive there was something missing.

"Oh I don't know Gohan, maybe I should go with you to check that the heating and electricity is all working, and-" but Gohan cut across across his mother.

"No mom there's no need, honestly we'll be fine." Chichi went to say something again but Videl interjected,

"Don't worry Chichi I'll make sure we get settled properly. I'll look after this guy" she said smiling sweetly.

Chichi softened. She loved how Videl took care of Gohan when he wouldn't let her do so. Videl was perfect for her son. Honest, loving and strong; Chichi could almost hear those wedding bells.

"Thank you Videl, I knew I could count on you. Alright Gohan you have to go soon so go say goodbye to your father and brother." Gohan obediantly went into the house in search of his dad and Goten. They were in the living room with Trunks racing some toy cars. Goku was laughing as much as the youngsters.

'He's such a big kid!' thought Gohan.

"Hey guys, Videl and I are leaving now so I guess we'll see you in two weeks!" Gohan said.

"Have a great time son, I know you'll do brilliantly in college. Just study hard to keep your mom happy, but try and get some training in when you can, ok?" Goku siad, hugging his 19 year old.

"Thanks dad, I will I promise!" Gohan's then recently turned 8 year old brother scrambled to his feet and hugged his legs hard.

"I thought I'd be really lonely when you were gone to the big school, but since daddy's here I won't be. And when you come home for weekends we can play again!" Goten said with a big grin on his cheeky face. Gohan laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Sure sport and then we'll get to spar again!" He then walked over to trunks and shook his hand because 9 year olds were far too grown up for hugs.

"Ciya Trunks, make sure these two stay out of trouble, ok?" Gohan said jokingly about his dad and Goten,

"Will do Gohan! See you soon" the purple headed youth nodded.

Videl and Gohan buckled their belts. Gohan had recently gotten both his driving and flying license so he was happy to fly them there. There being the highly commended college of East City. It was called Ox King University (O.K.U) after Gohan's grandfather, who gave the founders the plot of land to build it on and some funding.

"This is going to be great" Videl said stretching.

"Yeah I know" agreed Gohan. Finally he was out on his own, free to embrace life with the girl he loved by his side. Although he hadn't left all his old life behind. He and Videl would continue to fight crime as the Saiyaman Duo in their new home and vist the folks on the weekend.

As the chopper touched down Gohan noticed dozens of other youths milling outside the main doors of the illustrious college. Today was registration day where you would be assinged to your classes and be given a dorm.

Gohan and Videl requested to share a dorm because they were taking the same classes and they were also, of course, a steady couple. They had been such for about a year now and had only gotten closer. Both knew marriage was on the not too distant horizon and they couldn't be happier. For now though they planned to attend college, get their degrees and settle somewhere back home. Their lives were planned around each other.

Videl and Gohan descended from the chopper and walked into the group. Suddenly a woman opened the oaken doors atop the stone steps and beckoned the freshmen forward. Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and they walked into the entrance hall. About 25 or 30 wooden tables lined both sides of the hall with a different person at each. Each desk had leaflets and register on them. These were where you signed up to classes.

The classes Gohan and Videl hoped to take were business, maths, social studies, economics and French. They both wanted a business degree. After they signed up to their subjects Gohan and Videl were led into a classroom where a man was issuing college maps and dormitories. People who weren't staying on campus shortly left, leaving the 80 or so students to be alotted dorm sace. Videl and Gohan got there wish to be together along with another boy and girl.

As they made their way to their dorms, which were parallel to the main building, the guy they were sharing with caught up with them. He introduced himself as Adam Hatake and made cheerful conversation about what the college had to offer. P.E courses were an option here so the outdoor facilities were top notch as well as the martial arts training ground. Gohan and Videl grinned widely at that. They were going to tear it up.

Videl and Gohan immediately took a liking to this happy-go-lucky guy and within hours were laughing and talking on the sofas in their dorm with Adam's highschool friends and their dorm neighbours, enjoying some bottles of Heineken.

'This is what college life is all about' thought Gohan happily.

As if reading his mind Videl declared "This is the life!"

To which she received a "Hear, hear!" But the other girl had not yet arrived. Who was she?

At two o' clock in the morning Videl and Gohan made their way slightly tipsily to bed and found it hilarious when they both tripped up on one of the boxes in their way. They kissed for while and fell asleep holding each other on the unmade bed. This was definately the life!

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is my favourite, and I do hope you're all enjoying this story because its so fun to write! Again read and review! How hard is it to leave some words of encouragement? Plus it makes the author's day a little brighter (only if they're nice of course lol)**


	5. Chapter 5 Soap Opera

**A/N: This is chapter 5 and my personal favourite presently. I know the story has been predictable so far but you never know what might happen to change everything so don't bank on it staying this way. Then again maybe it will... Anyway I don't own DBZ but DBZ owns (hell yeah)**

* * *

"Up and _Adam _sleepy heads!" Adam sniggered at his own lame joke, pulling the duvet off the exhausted demi and his girlfriend. Gohan sheilded his eyes against the light as Videl groaned and turned away. 

"Come on guys, class starts in _twenty_ minutes!" Adam practically sang as he pushed some boxes out of his way. This guy was far too cheerful for his own good, the couple thought as he left the room whistling.

Eventually the realisation of what he had said began to sink in. Class... in twenty minutes? CLASS IN TWENTY MINUTES!!!

Suddenly Gohan and Videl jumped out of the bed, scrambling to find clothes, and towels for a quick shower. As they both rushed into the bathroom, an embarassing predicament stopped them dead.

They only had time for one shower and it would either mean one would go without... or they would have to share. After moving half their lives across to campus and partying the night before, both could do with a wash. What were they going to do?

"Um, ok we only have time for one shower... so um, yeah, we both need one, badly, so ok how about we, eh, look away..? Videl stuttered, blushing furiously. Gohan got the gist of it.

"Eh yeah we'll have our backs to each other and we won't see a- a thing. Um I'll get dressed out there and you can get dressed in here..." Gohan gestured lamely. Oh boy this was going to be interesting.

They stood facing opposite ways and began to undress, slowly. When they had discarded their clothes, they turned their heads slightly to speak.

"Ok Gohan you get in first and turn the water on and then I'll follow, with my eyes shut." Gohan nodded and held his hand up to his face as he stepped in. Then he turned it on. Videl soon followed, keeping her eyes closed, and immediately turned around so they were once again facing the other way.

Neither had ever felt more uncomfortable, curious or, if the truth be told, turned on in their lives. Here the girl Gohan loved and longed for most in the world was completely nude, washing herself and he had his back to her! How he wanted to touch that skin, kiss it and be up against it.

Videl felt the exact same way. As they washed themselves a slideshow of all their times together was playing in their minds, ending at this point. Neither had ever seen the other naked. They wanted to wait before consumating thier love to make it even more special.

But at this moment, as the young couple stood back to back, an uninhibited urge forced them to do something so unlike them. They abandoned their doubts and turned around...

Gohan and Videl stared at each other. Neither smiled. Thier eyes shone brightly as the water fell on their heads. Their breath came in sharp gulps as if they had run ten miles, and their hearts beat furiously against their breastbones.

"You turned around..." Videl said eventually, not breaking eye contact with Gohan. She didn't say it accusingly, it was just a statement.

"So did you" Gohan pointed out gently, his own gaxze longing to wander. Videl's cheekbones tinged rouge as Gohan stared into her eyes, a look of total and absolute love covering his features. Se knew he wanted to look, she did too. But out of respect they hadn't yet. Videl sighed as she turned back around, hating herself.

Of course she could look now and see all of Gohan, laid bare. And maybe they would do it right here, right now. But no. She didn't want her first time with Gohan here. She wanted it to be the most special night of her life, not a quickie before class... As much as she wanted to, she didn't look and as he turned back around she left the shower and wrapped the towel around herself.

Gohan soon followed and after he wrapped his own towel firmly around himself, he kissed Videl on the cheek and whispered "You made the right decision. I love you."

Videl smiled warmly and whispered "I love you too" as Gohan gave her a wide grin and departed the room.

* * *

**A/N: Wow I bet you all thought they were going to make passionate love right then didn't you? Hahaha nah you could see that coming a mile off, this approach is more subtle! Anyway I have bright ideas for chapter 6 and I'll upload asap! Hope you liked! Please read & review!**


	6. Chapter 6 A Twist Of Lemon And Lime

**A/N:** **Hey everybody it's been a while I know, but here it is! Chapter 6! Its a good one I promise, with that little twist you've been waiting for. Again read and review! I don't own DBZ : (**

* * *

"I'm starving!" Gohan declared collapsing on the sofa, his training gi slightly torn and dirt on his hands and knees.

"Oh Gohan go get cleaned up, then we'll talk about feeding you" Videl scolded lightly, tossing a towel at the hybrid and proceeding into the kitchenette.

"Yes mom!" Gohan grinned heading into the bathroom.

It was 5 o'clock and class had finished two hours ago. In that time Gohan and Videl trained in the karate fields that held classes all day. But when they found this setting too confined, they headed off to the nearby mountains to train instead. Having not eaten since lunch they were famished.

Videl crashed on the couch and took a look at the apartment around it her. They had made it homely but still there was no occupant in room number 3, but that was all about to change.

It was their first week at O.K.U and they were settling in well. Classes passed in a hurry, and people socialised and ran errands. The only major difference from here and high school was living away from home and having to do their own laundry. But they were coping well.

Soon after Adam arrived home, but he was not alone.

"Hey Videl! Look who I bumped into in the lobby, our other flatmate." The girl stepped forward and smiled. Her startling green eyes pierced Videls' but she smiled back.

"How do you do, my name is-" Just then Gohan emerged from the bathroom freshly clothed.

"Oh my god, Gohan? Is it really you!?" Adam and Videl's heads swivelled around to face Gohan who's mouth was slightly open.

"Lime?" he said quietly, staring at the auburn haired girl.

"Oh wow you recognise me after all these years!" the girl giggled, her cheeks turning red.

"Yes I do… but how do you recognise me? I was blond the last time I saw you, as I recall" Gohan said gobsmacked.

"True but I never forget a face, or eyes… no matter what colour." The young woman said quietly.

Videl stood staring at them both. Who was this girl? And how did she know Gohan so well.

"It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?" Gohan asked, his eyes never leaving the girl's face. Videl noticed this. Her heart tightened. That look… was so gentle.

Lime laughed. "I'm boarding with you I guess!" she said pulling a suitcase in after her and brandishing a dorm key with 307 on it, this dorm.

"But how are you attending college so soon? You're three years younger than me at least!" Gohan pointed out.

"Yes I know, but you see I was home schooled by my grandfather and advanced grades much faster than the other children in my village, so I graduated senior year when I was sixteen, and now I'm seventeen" she said in a rush as if to minimise the age gap between herself and them, or rather her and Gohan…

"I see, I too was home schooled till I was seventeen then I attended Orange Star High school so I graduated there" he smiled. He didn't even mention that was where he met Videl.

Videl cleared her throat. "Oh this is Videl, my girlfriend, and you already know Adam! We all live here and as of now so do you!" Gohan laughed.

"Ahem, so how do you guys know each other?" Videl asked staring at the Lime girl.

"Oh sorry Videl, we met-" Gohan began.

"Gohan I asked her" Videl said sharply. Gohan shut up.

"Um well we met about eight years ago, you know during the terrible times of Cell. I think it was just before the Cell Games actually. Anyway Gohan was passing by one day and he noticed I was stuck up a tree so he tried to help me, but I was such a brat I told him to get lost. But Gohan was so kind he brought me back to my village and helped our town out with, uh, a 'predicament' but then he had to leave and I never saw him again… until now that is!"

Her smile was so radiant when she looked at Gohan. He in turn was smiling slighlty and staring into her yes. 'Why does he look at her like that?' Videl wondered.

"I still can't believe you're going to school here! But its great to see an old friend again" Gohan mused.

"Not only see me, live with me!" Lime laughed once again flashing her winning smile.

Videl took in her appearance. She was medium height and well developed for her age. Despite her curves she was very slim and her legs appeared toned under skirt. Her brown hair had a wave in it as it fell past her shoulders and her strong jawed face gave way to her cherry lips and emerald eyes. No doubt about it. This girl was "hot".

Adam who had remained silent up till then, said "Well no reason to stand in the doorway gawking at each other! Lets put this in your room Lime."

"Sure Adam" she said grinning at Gohan as she passed. Gohan once again returned the smile. Videl couldn't stand it.

"Will you stop grinning like a Bob cat!?" she snapped. Gohan eyes flashed to hers and he blushed.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I'm just happy to see an old friend, is that such a crime?!" He said, turning the argument back around.

"It is when said 'friend' is flirting like crazy with you!" she screamed.

"No one was flirting and she's right in there!" Gohan whispered vehemently gesturing at the bedroom.

"I don't care Gohan! Look I have to get out of here…" and with that she promptly left, tears rolling down her face. A horrible realisation just hit home… that was their first real fight. It wasn't even that big a deal. Yeah they were smiling and laughing, but would she rather them fighting?

"Well better them, than us" she reasoned with herself.

Gohan placed his hands on the table in front of him and bowed his head. "Why did I snap at her? She was just a bit pissed off that I was so happy to see Lime. I mean how would I react if Sharpener turned up and she smiled at him like that? God I wish she was here now so we could make up."

Just then Adam and Lime emerged from the bedroom. "So that's where you'll be sleeping… hey Gohan, where's Videl? I thought we could all go out and have dinner to celebrate our new room mate!" Adam said looking at Gohan.

Gohan merely shrugged and said "Not tonight Adam, I don't feel well" (A/N: For a saiyan to be rejecting food, there must be something seriously wrong) and with that he headed for his bedroom.

Gohan sat on the neat bed and looked around. Videl had really made this place homely, he thought mirroring her own thoughts from earlier, and touching the bedcovers and photographs that lined the walls.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door.

"Adam I told you I wasn't hun-" but then the door opened revealing a young woman standing there. Lime stepped forward.

"Gohan I heard you and Videl arguing, is everything ok?" she asked sitting beside him on the bed. Gohan caught her scent, it was so sensual and feminine. He did not like the effect it was having on him.

"Yeah everything will be fine, thanks Lime" he said looking into her gentle eyes. They were so beautiful… What was going on? Why was he seeing this girl in such a different light from eight years ago. 'Because she's grown into a beautiful young woman' his mind answered him. He knew he had to stay away.

"Um Lime I have to go do some errands so I'll see you later I guess, bye" and with that he quickly left her presence which had a strong hold on him already.

Lime leaned back and sighed. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought" she said aloud, flashing a cold look at the picture of Videl on Gohan's back.

"But she's easily pissed off, so there's a good chance I can persuade Gohan to look in a different direction… in _my _direction" she laughed, eyeing herself in the mirror and readjusting her hair.

"How could he say no to this?" Soon after she left the dorm and headed to her own bidding Adam a sugary goodnight, plots already taking form in her head of how to get rid of the Satan girl.


	7. Chapter 7 Hold On!

**A/N: Here's chapter 7, its perhaps a little rushed and short, but action packed all the same! Reviews please from newcomers to the story _as well _as my regulars! I don't own DBZ ;p**

* * *

**Chapter 7-**

Videl sat crying to herself on the cliff's edge. The light of the setting sun had left the skies for what seemed like hours. A chilly breeze cut through the night air, lifting Videl's hair up around her tear-stained face.

She wished she hadn't stormed off like that. Was she over-reacting? She cursed herslf that her pride prevented her from going back to Gohan and apologising. Its just that, that Lime girl had an overpowering presence and Videl feared what that presence would do to Gohan.

But she trusted him with all her heart, so was there really anything to be afraid of?

Suddenly her beeper alerted her, telling her that there was a bank robbery after taking place in down town East City, and the the three criminals involved were getting away.

Setting her heartache aside for now, she sighed, dragged herself to her feet and flew back in the direction of the city.

As she drew closer to the city, and the street lights became more luminous in her vision, Videl realised Gohan will have been alerted too.

**Gohan's POV**

Gohan exited the campus gates, trying to sense Videl's ki so he could go after her. He was going to let her return in her own time, but after his encounter with Lime in the bedroom just now he felt he needed to make things right as soon as possible.

Suddenly his beeper beeped telling him of the disturbance down town. He quickly changed into Saiyaman and flew in the opposite direction. Videl would have to wait.

However as Gohan landed five minutes later, he watched as Videl, dressed as Saiyagirl, chased the criminals down a dark alleyway.

He quickly followed and as he turned the corner of the side street he saw Videl throw a kick at one of the men who suddenly collapsed to the ground, dropping some of the bags of money they had stolen.

The second man pulled out a gun and took aim at Videl's head, when a punch as fast as lightening came out of nowhere and sent the dazed criminal into a pile of trashcans.

The 3rd man, who was the ring leader, took the time when Gohan's back was turned to pull out a pistol and turn it on Videl. Just as Gohan turned back around, the man caught Videl off gaurd and shot her in the chest and then she fell to the ground.

"VIDEL!" Gohan yelled as he rushed forward to her side.

Primal instincts took over as her head fell limply against his shoulder, murmering the words, "G- Gohan, I- I'm sorry..." then she closed her azur blue eyes, screening them from view.

"Videl hold on!" Gohan shouted, a ferocious anger bursting out of his chest.

"You bastard!" he screamed as he chased the attacker who had just rounded the corner out of sight. Gohan surprised him by landing in front of him and grabbing him by the throat. As he lifted him several feet off the ground, and evil look covered his usually gentle face.

"How dare you" Gohan breathed, hatred in every syllable of his words. The man's eyes bulged with fear as Gohan punched him squarely in the face, making him crash into the wall opposite him.

The hatred left his face and was overtaken by panic as he rushed back to Videl. A dark patch of red covered her shirt and was slowly spreading over her chest. He could feel that her ki was dangerously low.

"Hold on Videl, you've got to hold on" he whispered, a tear leaking out of his onyx eyes. He scooped her into his arms carefully and, not taking notice of the police sirens looming closer or the other unconsious robbers in the darkened alleyway, flew off with her into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no poor Videl!!! I will upload the next installment asap. In the meantime do what you do best ; )...ahem review**


	8. Chapter 8 Waiting For Dawn

**A/N: Ok I'm sooooo sorry for the delay my loyal readers. I have no excuse except to say I have been so unbelieveably busy, but mainly just lazy, lol. Anyways here it is long overdue (since May '07!!!) I hope you guys like it, I worked hard on it and that's another reason it took ages to upload. I only finished it tonight (Dec 5 '08) Enjoy :) Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

* * *

Gohan flew swiftly through the starry night, keeping his eyes wide open in concentration and determination. The precious cargo he was carrying was writhing slightly in his grip. In an undertone he continued urging Videl on.

"Please hold on, I know you can do it. This scratch is nothing to you. Remember Spopovitch?" he said quietly to the unconsious Videl. "He was fierce! And he had Babidi's evil power in him too. But look how you pulled through that and you're going to do that again!" he said loudly, breaking the still night's air.

Gohan wished above anything that he knew his dad's instant transmision technique. However as the thought came over his mind, the spindle like neck that led up to Kami's lookout came into sight. Who knows how long he had been flying...

As he took a sharp turn upwards, Kuirin's lookout came into view suddenly. As he landed gently on the smooth tiles he called out to make his presence known. However Kuirin had already emerged, sensing Gohan's approaching Ki.

"Yes young Gohan? What is it that you need?" though Kuirin had already figured it out as he looked at the young woman in his arms.

"Please Kuirin I need a senzu bean" Gohan said breathlessly as he stepped forward into the gentle light that the open room was basked in. The old cat approached the demi slowly, leaning on his staff. He scanned Videl with his sharp eyes and shook his head.

"I'm afraid Gohan the new batch will not be ready until tomorrow, at dawn" he said solemnly, his head bowed.

"You see since peace occured after Maijin Buu there was no necessity for me to grow many more beans, so I decided to grow them once a year for emergencies- like this. You are very lucky that they are almost ripe. However her life hangs in a fragile balance and from what I can determine she could go either way before this night is out."

Gohan let out a long groan. Suddenly a thought occured to him. "Can't Dende heal her instantly?" he said hopefully.

"That would normally be the case yes, however Dende is currently on a pilgimmage in Namek and won't be returning for another month" the cat said.

"What!? But who's gaurdian of earth while he's gone?" Gohan asked shocked.

"I am" Kuirin said, placing his paws behind his back. "Since we now live in times of peace, Dende saw this as the ideal opportunity to return to Namek for a little while and pay hommage to the Namekian Kai's, his Gods. It is all part of his duties as gaurdian of earth", the wise, elderly cat said.

As Gohan tried to digest this new information, Videl moaned in his arms. He looked down at her.

"If I take her to a hospital now, she could die. The journey back down would be too much for her. And if that didn't kill her, the operation might. I just thought if I could get her up here..." his voice trailed off.

"I understand my child. Take her to the sleeping chamber on the lookout above and inform Popo of what has happened. I will stand by the beans and pick them as soon as they are ready" Kuirin said.

"Right, thanks Kuirin, I will" he said as he flew back outside. When he arrived on the lookout, the oasis like ambiance seemed uneffected by the chilly night's air. He noticed lights shining brightly from one of the little buildings that was interconnected to the other ones in the centre of the lookout.

As he approached he called out Popo's name. The rotund little man, bearing a white turban and big innocent eyes rushed outside to Gohan's urgent call.

"Gohan! Whatever brings you here child?" he asked surprised. Then he noticed Videl.

"She's badly hurt Mr. Popo..." then he filled him in on the chase, the shooting and what Kuirin said.

"...so I must put her in one of the beds here immediately please Popo!"

"Of course! Please do so right away! I'll go and prepare Bulma's special machine to aid young Videl." Popo said, scurrying off in the direction of the bed chamber.

----------------------

Gohan paced the length of the room incessently, pausing every few seconds to glance at Videl. His mind was in turmoil. How did a routine night go so horribly wrong? They had faced much, much worse in the past, including Brolly. How did a pathetic gunman reduce Videl to this helpless state?

He looked at the blood transfusion machine that Popo had set her up with and absentmindedly marvelled at Bulma's initiative to have one installed up here. But it was hardly ever used and old so utter dependance couldn't be placed on it. Also Gohan suspected that her breastbone was broken and he shuddered to think of what damage that may be done to her organs underneath.

"Dad I need you" Gohan whispered a silent tear falling down his anxious face.

------Goku's POV-----

"Chichi, I think somethings wrong with Gohan...or rather Videl" Goku said suddenly, frowning and hopping out of the bed. He walked over to the chair opposite and began pulling on his orange gi.

"What do you mean?! How do know somethings the matter?" Chichi enquired sitting up, a worried look creasing her face.

"Its their Ki, his is normal and everything, but Videl's is very low...too low" he said carefully thinking about his words.

"What are you going to do?" she asked quickly. So many questions plagued her mind at that moment, but she proposed the most important ones first.

"I'm going to trace his Ki, then transmit myself there... this is strange. I sense he's in Kami's lookout... well a good place to be I guess if something's wrong..." Goku lapsed into a thoughtful silence while placing his middle and index finger to his forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he said throwing a backward glance at his wife, before disappearing. She had just opened her mouth to say "Be careful", but he was gone.

-------------------------

"Dad!" Gohan fell backwards in surprise, staring at the form of Goku that had just appeared. He chuckled nervously and helped his son up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you son!"

"Thats ok dad I'm so glad you're here, something terrible has happned..."

Goku's eyes fell on Videl who was shifting in her unconsious sleep.

"What happned Gohan?!"

As Gohan told his father the story, Goku listened intently until his son finished talking. He examined Videl briefly and then turned to his son and asked the question that was causing Gohan so much internal angst.

"What was different about tonight son? You and Videl have faced far more life threatening situations in the past. Surely you could have-?" but he stopped at the look of despair on Gohan's young features.

"I think" Gohan sighed "that what happened tonight happened because of the argument we had earlier on" he did not elaborate further just yet. There would be time to talk later. Goku nodded silently. He understood.

Gohan paused and then said "Dad could you bring Bulma up here to help? Videl needs more blood capsules."

"Sure thing son. Give me two minutes" Goku replied, already preparing to transport himself.

"Hurry" was all Gohan said as his father flickered out of sight.

-------------------------------

"Ok Gohan she's stable for the moment, but she is still critical" Bulma said, facing the men. Vegeta leant against the wall scowling, but he remained silent. Goku had returned ten minutes earlier with them and Bulma leapt into action immediately.

Chichi was busy mopping the sweat off Videl's forehead as Bulma spoke. Goku had fetched her too so she was kept up to speed and so she could help. Goten and Trunks were sleeping soundly next door. The women felt more at ease this way.

"I understand Bulma, thankyou for this, all of you. I could have brought her to the hospital but I know you could patch her up better." He smiled weakly at the adults and Popo, who had just arrived with tea.

Gohan walked to his beloved's bedside. He gazed at her soft face and the beads of sweat gathering at her temples as she fought to live. It terrified him, more than his calm voice let on, that he could lose her. A pang of fear hit him when he realised that she had already been revived by the Dragon Balls before...but he couldn't live without her...

As the night continued on, Videl's condition worsened. She was sustaining a fever that refused to break and it was clear her life force was waning. The women bathed her in freezing water, as the men stood petrified. When her temperature finally abaited, they all breathed a little easier. But the agonising night was far from over...

Eventually Bulma suggested that Videl be changed into more suitable clothes and be cleaned up. She had none of the garment capsules with her so Chichi proposed that Gohan go get some of Videl's things and then return.

"Mom there is no way I'm leaving my girlfriend when she's in this condition, what if something happens while I'm gone? She could go from bad to worse like that" and he clicked his fingers.

"Son your mother's right. This is an overwhelming situation for everyone, especially you. You know I would come get you immediately if anything were to happen, but I think these saiyan wives of ours have it covered well, don't you think Vegeta?" Goku glanced over at the stoic prince. Vegeta grunted in the affirmative.

As Gohan nodded reluctantly and took his father's forearm to be transmitted, a thought occured to him. "Dad what about Hercule?! We totally forgot about him! He needs to know..." Gohan said sheepishly, shame stinging him as he thought of the Champs' reaction to the news that his daughter was in mortal peril.

"I'll go get him straight after I transmit you" Goku said reassuringly.

"Ok thanks dad. Lets go" and they disappeared.

-------------------------------

Gohan walked quickly up the apartment steps. His heart was thumping in time with his solitary thought 'Videl-Videl-Videl'. As his mind concentrated, he let his feet take him into the flat, across the living area and into their bedroom. As he began to gather Videl's clothes and toileteries into a bag, a presence made itself known behind him.

"Gohan whatever are you doing at this hour of the night?" Lime's cat like eyes scanned the room. "Still no sign of Videl..." she smirked to herself.

Gohan turned to face her slowly, holding Videl's favourite FIGHT t-shirt and the cammomile bar of soap she always smelt of.

"Lime this really isn't the time to talk- you see there's been an accident... involving Videl" he let his voice trail off. He didn't want to reveal too much to this woman. That strong presence was lingering but it also felt like it was trying to overpower him, and he didn't like that one bit.

"Oh Gohan that's awful! No doubt the thought of losing you drove her over the edge. So did she jump off the roof or simply walk out in traffic? Well whatever happened she got wanted, your attention like!" she simpered, her feline eys as big as Bambi's now.

Gohan felt numb with shock. Did Lime actually think that Videl attempted suicide to try and win his affections? Then he suddenly saw what Videl must have seen the second Lime walked in the door. A manipulative, butter-wouldn't-melt-her-mouth, aggressive teenager. A class A Bitch.

"Lime that's not what happened at all and to be perfectly honest I think you're completely overstepping the boundary here." Gohan said, his eyes blazing.

Lime moved in for the kill. "Oh Gohan isn't it obvious; Videl is clearly unstable, you don't have to know her a couple of years to see that! You deserve so much better! I could give you everything you could ever want. I know I'm better for you than her because I'm the one that loved you for eight years!!!"

Gohan stared blankly at her as he tried to absorb yet another shocking piece of information. Then he replied calmly "You have nothing I want. Leave this apartment and get out of our lives and just forget about me", and with that he took the bag and left the room without looking back.

------------------------------

As the frozen air whipped at Gohan's hair he urged himself to fly faster. He felt the longer he was away from Videl the more danger she may be in. He felt in his heart that things were getting worse but he couldn't give up on her no matter what. He pushed himself more intensely to reach his love. Suddenly Goku appeared in front of him;

"Gohan come quickly, it's not looking good son" Goku's benign face was a mask of angst. Gohan quickly grabbed his father's arm silently. He feared if he opened his mouth he would not be able to stem his emotions.

As they reappeared in the bed chamber everybody turned to look at them, their sober faces tearstained and tired looking. Hercule was the only one who didn't look up and was instead leaning over his only child, muffled sobs escaping his uncharacteristically broken frame.

"Bulma what's happened?" Gohan bounded forward touching Videl's burning cheek. Her eyes were racing madly behind her eyelids and her body was jerking violently.

"Gohan I won't lie to you, her condition is worsening and the fit she's having now is draining her all the more. There's not much we can do..." Her voice trailed off staring at Gohan's stricken face.

"Bulma we have to do something we can't just let her fade away, I won't watch her die, I have to save her... please I love her, she means everything to me...everything..." and with that Gohan broke down, kneeling beside the bed, holding his beloved's hand. Hercule sat speechless gripping his daughter's other arm. Goku and Vegeta stood silently in the backround watching the scene. Chichi burst into tears and excused herself from the room..'just to check on the boys...'

"Gohan we're not going to give up on her but there's nothing more I can do till she stabilises...I'm sorry we're just going to have to wait it out..." Bulma stood beside the the heart rate monitor she had assembled and glanced at the information as it beeped along slightly haphazardly.

Suddenly Goku jumped up and down excitedly pointing out the window "DAWN" he shouted breaking the papable tension. Everybory jumped up and gazed out the window. Goku instantly disappeared and reappeared just as quickly with Kuirin gripping his trouser leg.

"The time has come...what is her condition?" The old cat moved forward swiftly, bearing the little brown bag.

"She's critical Kuirin and she's currently enduring a seizure" Bulma said grasping the little bag from his paw.

"Quickly, quickly now..." was all he said. Chichi re-entered the room at the sound of the cat's voice.

"Gohan prop Videl up on a pillow, Chichi get the cloth and wipe away the sweat on her face", Bulma said rapidly as she pulled a senzu bean out the bag.

"Bulma can I give it to her?" Gohan questioned quietly as he looked down at Videl's thrashing head, her rattled breathing shaking her chest. Bulma hesitated then handed the bean silently to him and nodded with a smile.

"Here it goes" he said, his hand quivering. As he pushed the little bean into her mouth she gagged slightly. She had to eat it though, this was her only chance. Gohan gently pushed her jaw up against the bean, crushing it in her mouth.

"Come on Videl eat it, you gotta eat it, its your only chance, please baby, please..." Gohan urged her, pressing a glass of water against her lips. Eventually she began to chew on her own and swallowed the bean with difficulty. She then fell back onto the bed. Were they too late..? Would the bean still work now..? All present held their breath. Time seemed to stand still. Even Vegeta's usual indifference was marred by his tense face staring at the bed.

Slowly, very slowly Videl opened her eyes. She sat up cautiously touching her face and body reassuringly. She opened her eyes wider as she gazed around the bed. Everyone's face lit up at the sight of her resurecting form.

"Wha- what happened?" she whispered weakly, sitting up fully, looking around individually at all the ecstatic faces, her gaze finally resting on Gohan.

"Videl, oh sweet Kami, your alright!" Gohan laughed hugging her closely.

"I thought I might lose you... when that no good scumbag of a thief shot you, I brought you up here, to Kami's lookout to get you healed. But the senzu beans weren't quite ready and you were getting weaker and weaker...but its ok now, you're fixed now and you're alive!" Gohan added joyously holding her at arms length to look at her newly rejuvenated features.

"Oh Gohan, I'm so sorry..." Videl started crying quietly into his chest.

"Darling why are you sorry?" Gohan added startled by her words.

"I'm sorry for getting angry over that girl and storming off... it wasn't you I was angry with Gohan..." she continued to sob covering her face.

"Oh my sweet Videl, I'm the one who's sorry. If it hadn't been for me we would have worked together like we normally do and you wouldn't have been shot, it's all my fault..." Gohan said holding her shaking shoulders.

Suddenly Bulma interjected, "Gohan, Videl, it sounds like what happened tonight was neither of your faults. Accidents happen all the time and you both know that you would die for one another. It wasn't lack of team work that put Videl in this bed tonight, it was sheer bad luck. That bastard got a fluke shot in that rendered you powerless Videl, but although he may have endangered your life the important thing is that you were brought up here in time and we saved you!" she finished, grinning and placing her hands on her hips.

Videl smiled a watery smile and said "Yes you're right Bulma, I'm so thankful for what all of you have done. You all saved me tonight and for that I will be eternally grateful. Oh Daddy I'm so glad you're here I'm sorry for worrying you...Daddy?" she gazed at her father with a puzzling frown as he remained silent. Suddenly he opened his mouth and burst into floods of tears.

"Oh my sugar-puff, oh my sweet baby girl, oh my little angel, oh Thank God, Thank God..." the Champ muttered through his tears of relief, hugging his daughter.

"Oh daddy", she laughed "I'm ok! I feel fine, better than fine, I feel great!" she said leaping out of the bed. Gohan smiled widely as he looked at his amazing girlfriend standing so steadily, fists on raised in triumph above her head.

"Videl...I'm so relieved, I love you-" was all he managed, before she jumped into his arms kissing him passionately. He reciprocated enthusiastically ignoring the clapping and wolf whistling that erupted at the sight of their display. Suddenly Goten and Trunks wandered into the room bleary eyed,

"Whuss going on?" they questioned, yawning widely but stopping when they saw the teenagers kissing. "OHHHHH GOHAN AND VIDEL SITTING IN A TREE

K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." they began to sing, laughing.

Videl grinned widely as they broke apart and in turn rushed around the room hugging the adults as a thankyou, and even kissing the little boys on the head in joy.

"I couldn't ask for better friends, you all mean so much to me. I'm so lucky to have Gohan", she said and then turned to him "I love you Gohan, you're the one and only for me..." and with that she held him to her and he smiled and said,

"As are you my darling, I'll never love another the way I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Reviews most welcome :) hope you all liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9 Flowers In Bloom

**

* * *

**

**A/N : I'm not even going to begin apologising because if I start I could go on all day. So I'll be brief. I should have updated sooner, MUCH sooner. I wrote this and I hope you like it. I have not abandoned this story nor will I ever until completion. I hope you enjoy it.** comments and reveiws only if you wish I have no right ot request these given my woeful negelct of this fic. Please forgive me.

**N.B DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR WILL I EVER THE RIGHTS TO DRAGONBALL/Z/GT OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES. THIS IS PURELY FAN BASED. ENJOY.**** :)**

* * *

**Four years later;**

"I now pronounce you Saiyan and wife you may now kiss the bride."

Surprised birds took flight at the raucous noise of the applause that followed these words. Videl and Gohan grinned widely hardly able to believe they were finally married. The chaos that had proceeded the wedding hardly seemed relevant now; the unfinished vows, the hairdresser's lateness, the losing of the rings, the losing of the ring bearers ("Aw but it was about to hatch!" "Goten so he help me Kami I will skin you alive if you disappear up a tree to look at that blasted dinosaur egg one more time!"), the hem of the bridesmaid's dress ripping ("But Videl think of all the single hotties out there, I CAN'T go out with a ruined dress! It's unladylike") the ice sculptures melting and the capsule for the helicopters refusing to expand when clicked. All seemed worth it when the glowing couple gazed into each others eyes.

"CAKE!!!!" The twelve and thirteen year old forms of Goten and Trunks, respectively, dashed out in front of the newly-weds to reach the reception area to the rear of Roshi's house.

"BOYS IT IS NOT TRADITIONAL FOR THE RING BEARERS TO LEAVE THE WEDDING BEFORE THE BRIDE AND GROOM!" Chi-chi was beside herself with indignation, however Videl merely laughed,

"They have the right idea though Chi-chi" her eyes twinkled "lets eat cake!"

"I do" Gohan whispered again recalling the promise he just made, making Videl's cheeks pinken slightly, "and I always will." Videl turned to her beloved who stood so tall and strong beside her. So perfect and whole. A gentle, kind, loving, wonderful, powerful, creature who was inextricably interlinked with her own heart. A part of her forever more.

The horizon blazed with a glorious display of fiery oranges and exceptional pinks and the raging sapphire of the sea created a basin for the beautiful light of the setting sun. The little cottage sat like a postcard picture on a small sandy hill with an extravagant marquee dominating the rear. The front, where the ceremony took place, looked like perfect beach matrimony, albeit for the haphazard group of capsule corp. copters sitting a little away from the setting. The couple couldn't have picked anywhere more ideal for their union.

"Speech, speech!" The crowd egged Goku on, who after eating his fill (is he ever really full?) needed little persuasion.

"My friends, my loving family, my comrades, we have all been through so much together. There have been many times of hardship, war, and loss. Yet somehow through the darkness there has always burned a light. A light of hope, a light for rebirth, a light to lead the way forward. That is what I see when I look at my son and his wonderful wife here today. Gohan, as you all know has indeed suffered, but my brave boy has also triumphed where others could not, myself included" he smirked " He is living proof that goodness and hey Chich what's that word for when someone has a good morals and decency?.. (whispers: "_integrity!")_ "Haha oh yeah integrity, Gohan is all about that!" Everyone laughed.

"That goodness and integrity will always conquer those who use pain and torture to secure power. But most importantly he has shown many, especially myself that a good man is nothing without an upstanding woman behind you and I thank Kami everyday for bringing Videl into his, and our, lives. She is truly one of a kind and you can't get much more special than that!" A loud standing ovation greeted these words as did many handkerchiefs being blown. Videl beamed at her father in-law and mouthed "Thankyou" she was speechless.

"Thanks dad" Gohan mumbled shyly. He was never one to seek out attention let alone be the centre of so much praise, yet his father's words rang true; she truly was an upstanding woman. Like his mother was to his father, that is to say, behind him from the very beginning no matter what he did. Of course all Goku's actions were in the name of good, even if sacrifices, at times, had to be made.

"Ok Videl grab that bouquet, throw it and get to that honeymoon!" Bulma cried. Erasa practically bulled over half the guests to reach the position where the flowers would most likely land.

"I know boys its hard to believe but its true I AM single" she winked cheekily. Sharpener looked mutinous. So what if he played away once or twice while they were together she didn't have to dump him over that! As Sharpener mulled over these thoughts, the bouquet soared over his head and landed in front of an unsuspecting Yamcha. As Erasa raced over to retrieve her fallen charge their eyes met.

"Hi…" Yamcha stammered nervously. Erasa giggled.

"Hey.."

The remainder of the room had already forgotten about the bouquet toss and was now ushering the bride and her husband back outside. They had a honeymoon to attend.

"Are you sure you want to fly Gohan? Won't you be exhausted?" Chi-Chi's speciality at fussing was rearing its annoying head as the nuptials stood at the brink of their departure.

"Don't worry MOM we'll be perfectly fine won't we darling?" Videl's use of the mom word softened Chi-Chi who suddenly burst into joyous tears embracing them both.

"Hey Chi-Chi calm down or else you'll have these too water logged before they even leave!" Goku said as he gently prised his wife off of them.

Vegeta, who until this point had remained silent, piped up to a surprised crowd "Good luck boy. This is where the nagging beast awakes from its eternal slumber" he smirked derisively.

Bulma smacked him on the head where as Gohan merely looked confused and said, "I'd never nag Videl , she's too damn perfect!" to which everyone squealed "AWWWW" and Gohan turned bright red.

"We're off" Videl said composedly making a mental note to thank Gohan for that little compliment later with particular _regard, _she grinned to herself , 'Boy we're going to have fun tonight!'

**An hour later:**

"We're here" The couple touched down lightly. Gohan had insisted on carrying Videl the whole way "for two reasons" he argued; "One, its like when we first met when you couldn't fly and two its tradition."

Videl laughed at this notion. "It's traditional to carry the bride across the _threshold_ not half the earth!"

"Traditions are outdated" Gohan quipped stubbornly. Videl laughed and kissed him once more.

They took stock of their surroundings. It looked the same as it always did except… the ambiance had changed once again. It felt light, fresh… almost tingling, like anything could happen. The epitome of a fully _blossomed _romance. The place of their first kiss. How could they spend their honeymoon anywhere else?

"Ah fantastic you're here" Popo rushed over beaming. Behind him some female Namkians were making their way over to the couple also.

"Everything is ready" smiled the prettiest of the three Nameks. She turned to the others and made a sweeping gesture upwards.

"We are leaving now; Mr. Popo will be accompanying us for the duration of your stay. As you are aware Dende, who performed your ceremony today, will remain on earth in a temporary lookout until said time. As will Kuirin. Is there anything else we can do for you before we depart?" Videl, who quickly scanned the haven they were to be occupying, replied breathlessly;

"No everything is perfect, thankyou." The two parties bowed to one another and went their separate ways; Gohan and Videl to their suite, the Namekians and Popo to the edge of Kami's look-out where they linked hands and disappeared.

It was inevitable what was to happen next.

* * *

**A/N: Worth the wait? I hope so... I know I say this everytime but I won't leave you cliff hanging forever. We'll see how my week goes and when I can fit in the next update watch this space faithful readers. Lots of xox vampirebee.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Cut Above Paradise

Videl and Gohan stepped tentatively inside their chamber. The sight that met their eyes was jaw dropping.

The cavernous room included a majestic circular marble table laden with delectable delicacies. Two high backed mahogany chairs flanked both sides facing one another. From here a regal rug stretched the distance of the room to a large luxury lounger that faced an elegant fireplace. The other side of the room played host to a beautiful ensuite which included a Jacuzzi tub for two, a steam room-cum-shower and a massage table that was poised on a raised alabaster pedestal, the material that made up the rest of the bathroom.

The piéce de resisténce however was the colossal bed that dominated the left half of the room. The intricately woven black steel of the wrought-iron king sized bed stood tall and mighty with a delicate lace canopy floating, from the ceiling, gently onto the endlessly soft, white sheets. The fluffy pillows created a cocoon of comfort and the height of the bed from the floor (seven carved wooden steps led up to the bed on either side) gave the bed its hierarchical purpose in the honeymoon suite. The finishing touches to the room were the dozens of scented candles populating most surfaces giving the already tingling atmosphere a sultry, seductive glow. Two identical white dressing gowns with the monograms _G _and _V _lay expectantly on a wicker table. A fully stocked fridge and wardrobe told them they had everything they were going to need for their fortnight of bliss. Videl sighed with appreciation. Such effort… She was going to make the very most of their time here, she was sure of that.

Meanwhile Gohan had walked outside to the private decking and pool… but it was private anyway. They were completely alone. He was awestruck once more. A cascading waterfall plunged playfully into a pool carved into the rock giving a hidden lake-like feel to it. Gohan sacrificed getting his head wet to look behind the waterfall. To his immense pleasure there was a secret grotto with rugged benches also carved into the walls. Scented oils and creams in pretty jars sat on a wet rock table… Just another place to escape to. How in Kami's name had they done this? He knew Namekian's had powers he did not, but it was all so perfect. And so very in touch with an earthling's desire for a vacation. He had a feeling Bulma had something to do with this breathtaking set up. Videl walked up behind him, still staring around carefully taking in the cabbana's beauty. She ruffled his sopping wet hair playfully, and inched closer to his face.

"Gohan…" She didn't get to whisper another word.

He immediately embraced his beloved, kissing her and lifting her gently off her feet. Without breaking eye contact he carried her up to the threshold… the threshold that was the bed. As he walked up the steps Videl's heart began beating faster. He pushed the lace aside with one hand and placed her down with the other. They bashfully removed their outer garments; shoes, jackets, jewellery… except for their rings. They kneeled before one another, unwilling to even blink so as to not break the eye contact. They continued to stare hungrily into each others faces. The time had finally arrived.

Five years ago they came together, fell in love and grew up that little bit more to enable them to reach this point of maturity; to enable them reach to this new area of intimacy. Were they ready before this? Maybe… But now they knew for sure. They had been through so much together, there was never to be anyone else if they were honest with themselves. Buu had cemented something. Because of the terror he inflicted, Gohan saw in Videl, much more quickly than he would have done if the circumstances were different, that she was the one he wanted, the only one he wanted. Videl too felt such a fortifying connection to this Saiyan in front of her. He had such strength, yet his shy demeanour and achingly attractive sweetness was the perfume that pulled her to him, as if she were attached to invisible strings. Tonight was to be so much more than consummating their love. This was going to be their real contract to one another; their love was to be eternal, physically, mentally, emotionally, wholely. The time had finally arrived.

Gohan eased Videl's body into a horizontal position so that she lay staring directly into his eyes, his angelic face hovering over hers.

"Videl…" Now it was her turn to smother his words with her soft waiting lips.

She pulled her close to him and felt his tense, lean body relax gently against hers. His arms ended with hands splayed either side of her exposed shoulders, her bra straps peeking deviously from beneath her dress. Their breathing was coming in short rasps now as they began to tear at one another's clothes. Prim and proper went out the window with their inhibitions, as lust and longing enveloped the newly weds. Well it was about time.

Gohan threw Videl on top of his bulging boxer shorts, gasping as he felt her warmth on his most delicate parts. She in turn started to slowly grind against him, smirking happily at the sight before her. The two may never had sex before but that didn't mean they didn't know lots of little ways to _almost _have sex. As her straddling grew more rapid Gohan reached up releasing her soft perky breasts from the very coverings that teased him earlier. The scarlet red bra was thrust to the floor and what remained now were only the flimsy red hot panties. Yet their colour was nothing to the fire that blazed within him. He wanted to take his time though.

"Kami I don't want this to end" he growled as he sat up facing her, grasping her breasts gently and kissing the cleavage line between her bosoms.

The couple had touched one another before, embraced passionately and yet it was only now that Gohan was seeing his partner bare breasted fully for the first time. All those agonising hours of teasing were finally paying off. And he was going to make every second count. After all he only had the rest of his life to do this; they had wasted enough time already in his opinion.

As he fondled and nuzzled her chest, Videl began to lean back grasping his long black spiky hair, groaning softly with every nibble and kiss. He snaked his lips up and down her exposed throat, their breath becoming more and more heated.

Frantic groping ensued as the couple attempted to get closer in every single way possible. Finally Videl leaned back, slipping off her panties gazing at Gohan, her eyes full of meaning. He leant towards her tentatively searching her eyes for assurance and consent. Her violet blue eyes blinked rapidly and she smiled widely and nodded once. Gohan's face broke into a large grin as he gently advanced placing himself the same way he did when they first lay down, except now minus any obstructions.

Videl fingers ghosted over Gohan's infinitely kind yet strong features; His straight nose, dark eyebrows and high cheek bones. It really took her breath away how handsome he was. And that hair! She became giddy as she imagined herself all too soon grasping it again only much more fiercely the next time.

Gohan leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes as the tenderness washed over her. When he drew back his face looked calm and ready. It was as if this were an advisory he must overcome. The sombre look in his eyes turned on Videl even more. She knew all he wanted to do was please her and yet she somehow figured there would be no challenge for him in that.

"Gohan, I'm ready."

As Gohan tenderly eased himself within her, Videl gasped quietly yet refused to show pain. She wanted to relish every second of this, even the discomfort. Yet it was only momentary and after and few more gentle nudges the two were one. She felt a little trickle of moisture slip down her inner thighs, yet it was inconsequential as she felt Gohan move more confidently against her.

"Now this is more like it" she thought, as he timed his grinds with her moans of appreciation.

Within five minutes Videl found herself once again on top straddling Gohan so deeply, she reasoned that nothing could feel better. Then Gohan suddenly reached up and licked his thumb. Wide-eyed Videl watched as he placed it against her wettest point. She shivered with pleasure and issued small squeaks of ecstasy as his touch became more rhythmical and as the pressure built up, suddenly Videl was on her back again and Gohan was banging indiscriminately against her pelvis making her scream with euphoria.

"This has to be paradise" Videl thought as she came harder than she had ever had in her life.

As her jerking subsided, Gohan picked up the pace once more pulling Videl up to eye level with him. She grasped him tightly, biting his lips and neck, almost yanking his hair from its roots. But she didn't care. She was here for the after party. In response to Videl's mauling Gohan became more and more aroused, every second bringing closer to where Videl had been and was now. With a tremendous roar, fit for a Saiyan, Gohan climaxed almost breaking Videl's ribs as he clutched her too him, panting and waiting for the waves to pass from his body to hers. Videl in turn was stroking his sopping wet back, kissing his face and breathing his scent.

As the consummates flopped back down on the bed they turned to one another and smiled.

"What are you thinking?" Gohan queried his beloved who lay silent and contented looking.

"I was thinking that this may just be paradise" Videl replied.

Suddenly Gohan pulled her into a close embrace "No…" he whispered, "I think it's a cut above paradise".


	11. Chapter 11 The Calm Before the Storm?

This chapter is set several weeks after the honeymoon in Kami's look out; the couple are settling into their new digs beside Gohan's parents' home- hope you like it!... I DO NOT OWN DBZ!

* * *

"Stupid boxes!"

A frustrated Videl emerged suddenly from a melee of clothes, cd's, pots, pans, DVD's, weights, rugs, hangers… She wondered vaguely how they accumulated so much junk since college. That's not even mentioning all the wedding gifts. Eight book shelves did feel a bit excessive for just two (albeit nerdy) people.

"Hey Videl come look at this" a chirpy Gohan called from the hall way. Videl braced herself as she imagined yet another piece from Ikea she had to assemble. What she discovered was far more surprising.

"What in Kami's name is that?" For what Gohan wanted to show her wasn't in the hall way at all but outside. Or rather running between their house and Gohan's parents' house.

She could just about make out Goku and Trunks hammering on a narrow infrastructure.

"Go-Gohan are they b-building a passage way?" Videl stood dumbfounded.

"Well yeah I thought it would be a nice surprise! See me and Mom were talking about it and we said since we spend so much time over there anyway why not connect the new house to my old one? What do you think?"

Videl stood dumbfounded. She had already been tentative to set up home so close her in-laws. Even though she loved them deeply, she felt that as she and Gohan were only wed a couple of weeks they needed to stretch their wings as a married couple on their own. So far Chichi had made every meal.

"But Gohan that's the problem we do spend so much time over there!"

Gohan scratched his head and looked quizzically at Videl to explain further.

"They're family", she pointed to the Son house, "but we're now a separate family too. We need to do this alone and let visiting extended family become more occasional, not permanent!"

"I don't want to upset Mom though. She says as soon as the grand kids come we'll want her help all the time."

Videl quietly wondered when Chichi had discussed her yet unborn family in such detail with her husband.

"No Gohan I'm sorry but a corridor between the two places is a crazy idea! We're not lodgers in their house; we are man and wife unto ourselves." With that she took off smartly in the direction of the forest.

Later that night a cold and agitated Videl returned to her little cottage. The living room was clear of boxes and only a soft candle light emanated from the top of the stairs. She walked slowly up to where her husband lay fully clothed and snoring softly. As she threw a blanket over him a strong arm extended and grasped hers. Gohan sat up silently and pulled her close. She inhaled the scent of his skin and sweater; such a comforting scent.

"I was wrong"

"Yes you were"

"I should have consulted you first"

"Yes you should have"

"I just assumed you'd be happy about the idea, I didn't think"

"No you didn't"

"I'm sorry"

"I forgive you."

Gohan's mouth eased into a wide smile. "That's awesome".

"Hey our first fight as a married couple, I hope they're all this easy to figure out" Videl mused.

"They can be if we let them" Gohan stroked her black silky hair.

"Agreed".

As the couple snuggled down to sleep the pathway between the houses had already been dismantled and forgotten about. Chichi was only offended until dinner time and then she realised how Videl must feel. She didn't want Videl to end up resenting her. Chichi backed off and reasoned she was only across the garden if they needed her for anything.

Little did Gohan and Videl know this would be the least of their angst for some time to come.

* * *

For you folks who who keep reading this fic I thank you, for the new comers enjoy... you're the best guys- vampirebee xxx


	12. Ch12 Congratulations It's A Complication

**A/N: Hey hey guys nd gals I don't own DBZ… but I do own this mad-capped story :P…sooo I decided that Gohan's job is an accountant which is either accurate or almost accurate (he looks like an accountant in GT doesn't he?) anyways that's the only discrepancy I think of but if you see any others let me know (obviously theres a huge chunk of the following chapter I made up which I disclose at the end so that doesn't count as discrepancy, just major liberation with fictional part of this fan story) heck I rant on! Back to the chapter: Chapter 12; Congratulations it's a Complication!**

* * *

Videl and Gohan have been married for three months- They has just discovered she's pregnant (see chapter one for reminder) and they are now preparing for the birth of their child which is still just over 8 and half months away- Due to the impending birth Gohan has picked up more hours in work to save for the baby; and Videl is not happy ..

* * *

"I have to go Videl, given our current situation I have no choice!"

"I just have a bad feeling that's all is it so terrible that I worry about you?"

"But what is there to be worried about? Its just a conference in the North City District, its hardly the other side of the world! I promise I won't let them pressure me into accepting a deal that's inflexible."

"Ever since you told me I have a niggling doubt about it, that can't be good for the baby's stress levels!"

At this point Gohan had to laugh, "Videl a tiny embryo does not have the capacity to feel stress… it hasn't even got a heart yet!"

For some unknown reason Videl found this highly offensive and communicated her feelings by throwing the t.v remote squarely at Gohan's head, who dodged it just in time.

"You know you get more and more like mom everyday" he said whilst expertly missing the frying pan that just came his way and closing the door behind him.

"Hormones!" Gohan grumbled as he made his way to his parent's house.

He found Chichi in the kitchen who was, as usual, cooking and his dad was, as usual, no where to be seen.

"Hey mom where's dad?"

"Hello my golden boy" Chichi beamed at her eldest, "He saw the World Martial Arts Tournament Hosting ceremony on t.v and decided there was no time to lose to start training."

"Are you kidding me, mom that's five years away!" he gasped. Although Gohan was not that surprised; ever since 13 year old Goten decided he started liking girls more than sparring, Goku had been fighting a losing battle. He knew it was only a matter of time before his youngest decided to hang up his training gear for the last time and it saddened Goku greatly.

"I know that dear, but you know your father, he's not completely happy unless he's giving it at least a couple of hours a day- its exhausting just watching him!"

Gohan retreated from the house in search of his father. He didn't want to admit it to Videl but he too had doubts about this upcoming conference and what taking on a greater workload would really mean. Was it wise to accept a promotion in these critical months happening at home? On the other hand wasn't it for the best that he assert himself in the accountancy firm and take on more clients to ensure a more stable income for his family?

When Gohan eventually found Goku (meditating, of all things) and explained his predicament asking his dad what he should do, Goku had a curious response.

"Neither son."

"Wa-what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about doing neither of the things you just proposed."

Gohan, dumbfounded waited for his father to continue.

"Videl isn't worried about you making more money because she knows she has financial support from her father, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but-"

"What she wants is emotional support, and you want to give her that. But what you actually need to give her is space!"

"Dad what are you suggesting!"

"Look son take it from a man who has two Saiyan children and knows another man who also has two Saiyan children. What have we both got in common?"

"Unnaturally spikey hair and an addiction to fighting?"

Goku cocked his head to one side in thought, "Well yes those things are true but also- we weren't present DURING our partner's pregnancies. At least not as much as human fathers would have been."

Gohan thought about this and realised his father must be right. When Chichi was pregnant with him, she told him that Goku spent every minute he could training or visiting Master Roshi. During her pregnancy with Goten he wasn't even alive. In the case with Vegeta he spent ALL his time training and refused to even acknowledge Trunks until he was old enough to train. Bra was a different story but mainly because Vegeta had mellowed and didn't expect her to be fighter. At least these were the things Gohan was lead to believe.

Goku nodded when Gohan expressed these thoughts, "You see Gohan its part of our Saiyan heritage to train, fight and breed new trainers and fighters. Our ancestors didn't put a lot of emphasis on child rearing- heck my old man shot me off to Earth to destroy it when I was only a tiny baby! But not because he didn't love me but because that's the way it was done. The fact that I was around at all when you kids came along is at complete odds with where I came from. In that respect we are human, we are part of the process of raising children now, but the issue here is that your wife is carrying a Saiyan baby."

"And how does that affect how much time I spend with Videl while she's carrying our child… MY child?" The lack of clarity in the conversation was giving Gohan a migraine.

"Because it's not a straight forward pregnancy son. Your child is ¼ Saiyan therefore that's ¼ more than the complications than a human pregnancy. Why do you think your mother told Videl last week that she was to come to her about anything, that she _understood Saiyan pregnancies better than anyone?"_

Gohan felt mildly concussed. Why hadn't anyone mentioned these crucial nuggets of information before?

"Is Videl aware that there may be problems ahead?" Gohan asked quietly afraid he already knew the answer.

"No, I don't think she does. Your mother and I weren't expecting grandkids so soon- but we're thrilled!" he hastened to add while Gohan blushed "it's just your mother hasn't gotten a chance to em, well uh prepare Videl yet."

Gohan felt queasy. It was like they were discussing giving Videl open heart surgery with no anaesthetic.

"Do you know what the complications are dad?"

"Yes son I'm afraid I do" Goku said without looking directly at his son.

"Well! Go on then tell me!"

"Well they can vary depending on uh the strength of Saiyan gene and umm the mother. Like I said before your baby is ¼ Saiyan and thankfully Videl is strong just like Chichi and Bulma were."

He paused before continuing, "Ok son what I'm about to tell you are things that as parents we wanted to keep from you kids, until it was absolutely necessary that you knew needed to know this information."

Gohan held his breath.

"One symptom of the pregnancy is feral-psychosis, where the mother reverts back to a Neanderthal or monkey like state for a portion of the pregnancy, at different times swinging from stable and serene to incoherent and vicious and the drop of the hat. From the research Bulma has conducted from her own pregnancies she attributes the change to the mother trying to adapt to the Saiyan child she's carrying. You remember how our kind turned into great apes when we saw a full moon because we still had our tails? Well it's like the mother grows a 'psychological tail' and the baby growing inside her becomes the 'moon'."

Gohan's feeling of nausea was increasing by the second but he willed himself to hear his father through before asking the ocean of questions waiting to crash over him. He also noticed that his father must have been coached by his mother in what happened during the pregnancies because Gohan was pretty sure Goku had never knew the words psychosis or Neanderthal before.

"Thankfully this period lasts at the most, three months, but it's not where the problems end. After mother and baby have bonded the child begins to grow rapidly, sometimes too fast for the mother to keep up. Like for instance kicking and punching and moving around as early as four months. The problem is it's still a nine month pregnancy so the mother has to bear that extra discomfort until the, eh what's the word; gesticulation, gesation" Goku scratched his head, "sorry _gestation_ time is up. And remember it's a Saiyan baby so although the punches are littler its still like being hit by a normal ten year old who's Hercule toy has been squashed under another kid's bike."

Gohan winced. All this new information was not being digested well nor was the fact that he had to seek out his father before hearing this rather than the other way round. But he would have to deal with that later. Goku was already listing the other side effects of his wife carrying his one quarter alien child.

"Constant nausea, fatigue, irritability, bloating, crying, lack of energy and severe bowel trouble- and those are only the normal problems associated with pregnancy. Saiyan expectant mothers can go into labour at any time in the last two months and if the mother is not ready to give birth immediately terrible consequences can follow."

Finally Gohan found his voice. "What do you mean? Won't Videl experience labour like every other mother to be? And why only seven months in, I thought you said it was nine?"

"Because Videl is human it's nine months, the same as Chichis' and Bulmas'. That is it's their biology fighting with our genetics. Saiyan babies are fully formed at six months but undergo a hibernating period within the pregnancy. They may sleep soundly until the nine months are up, with rough and tumbling of course, or they many wake suddenly inducing a Saiyan labour. Unlike a human labour a Saiyan's one occurs after a series of incredibly short sharp and painful bursts. That's why you'll find you and Goten were born at home son- there was no time to get to the hospital."

"Dad I find this all incredibly difficult to take in let alone believe. I mean how did I have no idea about any of this!"

"Gohan when your mother was pregnant with Goten, where were you?"

"At home with mom."

"Think about it son…"

"Well… I did spend a lot of time with Picolo, just sparring and stuff and I guess I spent a lot of time studying in the mountains. I just figured mom wanted to be left alone what with you in the Other World and all…"

"It's a good thing you did son otherwise you would have seen first hand what these pregnancies are like and you would have been far too young to comprehend how emotionally traumatic they are."

"But why are they so bad? It sounds like torture!"

"You have to understand son the Saiyan's were an incredibly powerful, proud race of people. They mated with one another based on how strong their partner was. These complications I'm telling you about now would have been taken in our people's stride and they didn't even have their mates to support them once they became pregnant. After Vegeta and I came to earth we fell in love with our human partners and were able to build a family and life here- minus the Freiza, Android, Cell and Buu hardships of course to name a few! And because our wives are human their pregnancies were much easier than what our Saiyan ancestors endured by bearing pure Saiyans. However as humans they still found it incredibly difficult and downright terrifying at times. Chichi and I were hoping because your child will only be ¼ Saiyan there's a good chance Videl will not be exposed to as much turmoil…"

Gohan's mind was still reeling, "Ok so say that all this is a possibility- that still doesn't explain why I need to spend less, instead of more time, with my wife who will be undergoing a lot more trauma than a normal pregnant woman. And don't tell me it's because of my Saiyan ancestors or some crap."

"It's not that son, although that used to be part of it. It's just that Videl-"

Goku paused once again and looked into his son's face, "You may think that she'd need you more than ever but actually it's the opposite. She won't want anything to do with you; literally nothing." Goku sighed.

"What are you talking about, we've spent the last week talking about the baby non stop- Videl is beyond excited!"

"Yes son when your mother was pregnant with you, the beginning was great. But after a month or so, around when the feral mood swings are taking hold its like the baby _consumes_ the mother. All her focus is on the baby, its needs, and her needs in relation to its well being. It's like she enters an 'enchanted' mode and nothing can break the spell. It's just them; you're irrelevant until basically the baby's birth."

Gohan felt like he had been sucker punched. If what his father was saying was true that means all those times he thought Vegeta and his dad could have been more supportive when he and the others were being born was just them doing what was expected of them. His mother must have pushed his father away- into his obsessive training rituals and adventures all because she was oblivious to him. And when she bore Goten, Gohan hardly saw his mother for the first six months albeit meal times. Now that he thought about it there was always a smile on her face although it was a cold, detached one, but he thought it was because she was still grieving for his dead father. But she must have been doing that too… how horrific it must have been for her his poor mother. He really didn't have a clue.

"So what you're saying is even though the side effects may be milder in Videl's pregnancy I can pretty much say goodbye to my wife for the next 8 months when this month is up?" Gohan questioned matter of factly.

Goku just sighed once again and nodded. "I'm sorry son; it's just the way it is. It didn't hurt Vegeta and I as badly at first; not because we loved our first-borns any less but it's because its what we understood from our own heritage. But I know Vegeta was definitely more active in Bra's birth although according to him Bulma did act like 'a Rottweiler with rabies' for most of the pregnancy and as for Goten well I, I just wasn't there". At this point Goku turned away from his son.

It was Gohan's turn to sigh, "Well dad thanks for telling me, I guess, but if you wouldn't mind I think I should break the news to my wife. Especially if its going to be one of our last conversations…"

Goku merely nodded and then said before Gohan could fly away, "Sorry about not giving you the heads up son, it was not our intention to deceive you."

"Its ok dad… but it looks like I will be going to the conference after all."

It hurt Gohan badly to be aware of his impending exile from his wife's side. But it also hurt him more knowing that the person it was going to really upset was sitting at home in their cottage, at that moment, none the wiser.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys so I took a big risk with this chapter I hope it paid off… Obviously all the Saiyan pregnancy stuff is made up. I just wanted to give a new dynamic to the plot. It was also a little taste of the drama yet to ensue but there's no telling what form it will take as of this moment.. peace out my awesome readers and sit tight… I think its time to turn this story on its head ;) vampirebee**


	13. Chapter 13: A Far Cry From Happiness

**Hey boys and girls hope you like this chapter- Chapter 13: A Far Cry From Happiness. Gotta up the angst factor a bit more, me thinks, they're getting too cozy in their perfect world- don't you agree?**

**Enjoy mes amie! I don't DBZ cuz if I did I would never have let it end :P**

* * *

Gohan pulled his glasses off his head and rubbed his eyes. The digital clock attached to the wall read 11:02. Another late night. He pulled his jacket off the back of his chair and switched off the desk lamp in his new office. The name-plate on the office door read: Accountancy Manager and Overseer; Son Gohan. He gave a wry smile as he closed the door. Becoming manager had a heavy price tag.

**-2 weeks earlier-**

"Hon do you know where my black brief case is, the one your dad got me for Christmas?"

"No, why would I?" Videl replied haughtily before exiting the room as quickly as she entered it.

"Blast you women" Gohan mumbled under his breath, and then cursed himself for sounding exactly like Vegeta.

The next thing Gohan heard was the front door closing. As he peered out the window he watched his young wife trot across the lawn to his parent's house.

"How come they're not getting the cold shoulder?" Gohan wondered aloud as he gloomily threw a mesh of socks, shirts and filofaxes into his suitcase.

**-12 hours later-**

"You have no new messages" Gohan's heart fell as he clicked off his voicemail mailbox.

"I wish she'd just talk to me, the silence is killing me." Gohan thought as he signed into the hotel where he would be staying for the conference that week.

**-1 week later-**

"Videl I'm home!"

Silence.

"Videl are you here?" Gohan walked through the little house bemused; where was she?

A note on the fridge greeted him:

'Your dinner is in the microwave. I'm meeting Erasa and I'll be staying over. I'll be home some time tomorrow- V'

Gohan replaced the note on the fridge, and dragged his feet up the stairs. He wasn't that hungry anymore.

**-The next day-**

"Videl you can't keep avoiding me like this" Gohan boomed as his partner distractedly did the laundry.

"I'm not" was all she replied.

"Excuse me? I haven't seen or heard from you in over a week, and all I get is a note?"

Videl froze mid-fold;

"A note?"

"Yes a damn note, do know how much that hurt me?" Gohan felt his chest beginning to fill with emotion.

"Let's see why would I only leave a note, Gohan, tell me why would I do that?" she whispered.

Gohan braced himself for what was coming. Before he could answer she told him.

"Over a week ago you walked in here and told me what your father had told you about _my _pregnancy. Correct?"

"Yes" he answered quietly.

"Along with everything else you told me how I would at some point become so cold that I would literally freeze you out. So you're solution was to go to the conference anyway, take the big promotion and completely immerse yourself in your work so as to 'keep out of my way', is that right?"

"Videl please…"

"Then you actually have the audacity to accuse me of avoiding you? Well Gohan I may as well get started now because according to you, I'll begin behaving like this in no time at all."

"V its not 'according to me', I just relayed to you what dad said. I was beyond shocked when he told me about the side effects and completely disbelieving that my sweet wife wouldn't even be looking at me for over 8 months. I was scared and stupid and wanted so badly to do right by you even if it wasn't with you." Gohan pleaded.

"Gohan this baby is ¼ Saiyan, not half, I am not Bulma or your mother and you're not away training you are HERE. Do you think I don't know my own body? Do you think I won't be aware of what's happening to me? If I'm aware of it I can fight against it."

"Videl please listen-"

"No you listen Gohan, when we first met I saw how much power and strength you had that wasn't physical. I genuinely believed that that internal power and strength was what really made you strong. I honed my own inner strength and achieved things I never thought possible- I learned to fly for Kami's sake! I will not be controlled by anything, not even this pregnancy."

Her fiery resolve was so beautiful to him.

"Videl I didn't say you don't know your own body, and weak? Come on Videl you're the strongest human I know. I don't want to be apart from you, but waiting for you become this reclusive person- a stranger, is more than I can bear…"

Gohan let his hands fall by side in a defeated manner. Videl glanced up and walked towards him.

"Right now all I want to do is take you in my arms and show you I can be an expectant mother AND a loving wife against the odds. I loved you even when I thought I may never see you again, remember that? I stood terrified and in agony on Kami's lookout waiting for you to return from that horrific battle so I could finally tell you how I felt… That burning love is still here Gohan, in this home we've made. Nothing, not biology or crazy Saiyan genetics are going to quench that fire, I promise you."

Videl's tears fell as she spoke. She clung to the front of Gohan's shirt as he shook with emotion. He held her tight and rocked her back and forth.

**-Later that night-**

As they lay beside each other he looked into her violet eyes and vowed to himself that no matter what happened and no matter what changed he would remember her in this moment and convince himself the isolation would be worth it just to have his wife again at the end of all this.

The prospect of becoming a father brought him nothing but joy, however this treacherous climb was causing resentment deep within him that he was too afraid to examine.

Whatever Videl believed, Gohan knew that obstacles would come one way or another. He loved her too much in that moment to tell her he could already feel her slipping away.

**-The morning after the night before-**

Early that morning Videl arose and began her chores. Gohan watched her carefully throughout the day holding his breath for any slight change in her behaviour. None came. As the week wore on he began to relax and thought maybe Videl had been right- maybe she could beat this.

**-4 days later-**

On the eve of his first week since becoming the manager of the firm, Videl took to bed without eating. When Gohan brought her food her response was polite but monosyllabic. Thinking she was probably tired he proceeded to give her a back rub to which she didn't respond.

**-The next day-**

By the morning two feet of empty space, on the bed, lay between the couple.

During his morning shower Gohan wept- it had begun.

* * *

**Soooo that was chapter 13 let me know what you guys and gals thought- feedback is pretty sweet :)**

**Next chapter is going to be _heavy_- watch this space!  
**


	14. Chapter 14: The Disembodied Notion

**I do not own DB/Z/GT because if I did it would all be fluff :P . Anyway peoples, as it is Videl is 1 month and 2 weeks into her pregnancy and the Feral Psychosis/ Isolation phase has began. Gohan is still having difficulty coming to terms with the ordeal. Meanwhile elsewhere in the Southern Hemisphere a young boy is having curious nightmares…**

* * *

Uub sat up suddenly sweat dripping off his brow. He looked at the clock suspended on the wall. It read 00:08. He had been 7 years old for eight whole minutes. He sighed and climbed out of his bed and padded across the cold tiled floor to the other side of the room. A high tech metal door slid open as he approached it.

As he descended the metal grid staircase he became level with a service bot.

"Is there anything that you need Master Uub?"

"No there is not, I am going to train" he flashed a malevolent look at the robot who he knew did not understand the disdain etched in the sallow boy's face. The boy then turned to the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Aaah Uub was has you awake at this late hour? You know you must be up in less than 5 hours to begin your stage 7 training."

The scientist stood tall and weedy with an insincere sneer hitched upon his twisted face.

"A fine way to say happy birthday" Uub uttered contemptuously throwing his young but handsome eyes to heaven to admire the glass ceiling. The orb like moon shone directly down upon where they stood. Something stirred deep with in him like butterflies in his stomach but he felt oddly detached from the sensation.

"It is of course your 7th birthday Uub hence the 7th stage training. You have advanced well beyond your years since the tender age of one. How lucky it was for you to be found."

"You mean how lucky it was for YOU that I was found" Uub corrected him. He did not have time for this pointless encounter. He felt frustrated by his position. He knew the years he had been alive did not equal his intellect or strength. He felt as though he was 7 going on 30.

"Indeed. Orphaned though you may be it did feel like a divine intervention to find you in that cave when you were little more than a week old. How fortunate you survived." Dr. Malibur's eyes flashed

"…and how strong you were".

Uub yawned.

"Yes I am familiar with the story now if you don't mind Malibur I would like to set a precedent for the other students and begin my training now. As you very well know there is no time to waste."

Malibur nodded curtly and stepped aside. As Uub pushed passed him he began running over the images he had seen, heard and felt while he had slept.

-A soft pink mass

-A high pitched voice

- A flash of light

- A shriek of pain

- Explosions

- Anguished cries

- Chaos

- Thousands of people running in the opposite direction

- A man, tall

- A man, spikey haired

- A being of light

- His destroyer.

* * *

Gohan flew for hours blinded by his tears. He could not face going home again while Videl was awake, it simply hurt too much. As he landed by a vast lake he looked at his reflection. His office clothes were undone and torn due to him flying low several times into the trees to avoid prying eyes.

He sighed and sat heavily on the soft earth, replaying the events of the previous weeks in his head. Since becoming manager 3 weeks previously Gohan watched his wife slip further and further away from him. In the past week alone she took to sleeping in the spare room- for "space" she said.

He pleaded with her to speak with him but whenever she did reply it was the same toneless voice; asking no questions and giving no answers. He felt rejected but above all helpless as he knew it could not be helped. He wished more than anything that she would snap out of it.

"I can't put up with this for another three months" he choked on his own sobs and fell silent.

Everyday this week he flew a little further south and returned home a little later each time. Last night he only returned home before dawn. He was physically and mentally exhausted yet nothing scared him more than sleeping in their marital bed alone and unwanted.

He was her prince, why did she push him away? Why couldn't she need him? He knew he could offer solace if only she let him. The other side effects were beginning to show themselves more regularly. He dreaded the day the baby would begin to outgrow her body. The pain would be unbearable.

Gohan stood up and looked to the south. His company were planning on sending him there next month for a conference. It was to last for two weeks. He hated himself for looking forward to it.

He looked at his watch. It was 2:10 am. He wiped his eyes with his numb fingers and flew in the direction of home. Videl probably didn't even notice he had not yet returned.

* * *

**Ok so that was a short chapter but it's to serve as a taster for what's to come. I hope I've piqued your interest. Happy reviewing folks -vampirebee xox**


End file.
